<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one I love by RandomOtakuGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665909">The one I love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl'>RandomOtakuGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mask is in love with someone, it could be anyone, short but that's okay, who is it?, will update at random times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mask didn't know how he fell in love with them, but would be able to confess?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mask should have been more careful. He didn't think he was going to fall in love, but here he was now, watching them from afar.</p><p>He always told himself he hated happy squids, but he always felt different around them. Their smile was indeed as bright as the sun, something he couldn't believe was possible.</p><p>How did he fall in love with them anyways?</p><p>He kept questioning himself over and over again, until one day he saw the frown from them. It didn't suit them at all. What made them sad?</p><p>As much as he’d like, there wasn't anything he could do but hope for their smile to return.</p><p>And he was glad it did.</p><p>He wrote more into his journal, wondering more and more to where the crush began. Even he couldn't remember, but one thing for sure he was going to find out.</p><p>And what he didn't except, he was about to fall in love more with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cooking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mask didn't know they couldn't cook well enough.</p><p>Well, he didn't know much but he knew they always did try. They wanted to learn how to cook so they could cook something for when they have that special someone.</p><p>And Mask couldn't help but to be a bit jealous.</p><p>He did want to try their cooking. He did wanted to help them. </p><p>But he had to keep it up that he hated happy squids.</p><p>Even though he's been turning them down with their food they made, they couldn't help but to give him a smile, saying maybe he could try later if he wanted to.</p><p>And he did.</p><p>Mask wrote how much he wanted to try it, no matter how bad it looked. </p><p>And he found out he was falling more and more for them.</p><p>He had daydreams of spending time with them, the two cooking together. And those daydreams slowly turned to wishes.</p><p>Wishes for him to ask them out. Wishes to not be scared.</p><p>Wishes for them to be truly happy.</p><p>Mask couldn't even believe what he was thinking, but he hoped it'll happen one day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who could be this mysterious one Mask likes?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Salmon Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mask didn't expect to see them by his side when he went to Salmon Run. As much as he wanted to be annoyed at them, he couldn't.</p><p>There wasn't a game he wanted, he just wanted a bit of extra cash in case he wanted to buy manga or something else. </p><p>Still, they looked happy, getting ready and took off, Mask deciding to go the other way. The quota was still important to Mask, so he was surprised they were actually putting the golden eggs in.</p><p>That's when wave 3 came.</p><p>Mask noticed they were having a bit of trouble, getting close calls before they were starting to get cornered. Mask couldn't let that happen.</p><p>So he rolled over and got the boss salmon, saving them in the process.</p><p>A thank you came from them as Mask felt flustered, telling them he didn't need to save them before quickly heading off.</p><p>Mask left as quickly as he could once the job was over, feeling his hearts race. Even though he disliked the feeling at first, he couldn't help but to love them more and more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Crusty Sean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mask didn't expect to see them at Crusty Sean’s, nor the fact they asked to eat with them. He could have refused, but they insist by buying him something too with the tickets they got.</p><p>Now Mask couldn't refuse free food.</p><p>The two decided to eat somewhere inside Mask suggested himself, so he wouldn't suffer from his hay fever.</p><p>That's when Mask noticed what they brought for themselves. A Galactic Seanwich.</p><p>He couldn't help but to ask why they decided to get the biggest Seanwich, which they respond they were just hungry.</p><p>And it was gone within a minute, Mask barely starting on his Super Seanwich.</p><p>Mask shook his head, saying they'll choke as they took a sip of their Run Speed Tomato drink, giving him a soft smile in return.</p><p>“Stooooop that” Mask muttered, making the other giggle a bit, making Mask’s cheeks feel warm.</p><p>Were they always this cute?</p><p>Wait, cute?</p><p>Mask couldn't believe what he was thinking, he could see sparkles around them, just like in his anime. Before they could ask him something, Mask quickly excused himself before he left, leaving them and his unfinished food behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter what, Mask never really cared for sweets. </p><p>He really tried to like them, but no matter what he just couldn't eat them. Though he was fine for a few he saw at his favorite store.</p><p>So when they came up to him one day to try a cake they made, Mask didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to turn them down, seeing how happy they were.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>When did he started to care seeing others happy? He always despise happy inklings, didn't he?</p><p>No. He slowly started to change, as they look confused at him, wondering what his answer was going to be.</p><p>“Fiiiiine, I'll try it” Mask said as he took a slice of the cake, cutting a piece with a fork before taking a taste. His eyes widened in surprise seeing it wasn't sweet at all? How..</p><p>“It's carrot cake~!” They said, Mask understanding. Even though the cake wasn't sweet, in his mind, they were much sweeter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mask asks for help</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mask couldn't help but to stare off at the distance, knowing fully well he has a crush on them. How much he wanted to be with them, and wanted to see their smile.</p><p>The problem was, he couldn't figure out how he should confess to them.</p><p>So he came up with a bright idea, deciding to ask someone who he knew wouldn't judge him too harshly. Someone who knew his crush.</p><p>And that was Bobble.</p><p>“So why did you call me?” Bobble asked, seemingly impatient, “I have a lot to do.”</p><p>“I neeeed your help with something” Mask explained, telling her everything. Bobble could help but to question him.</p><p>“Don't you spend more time with them? I'm sure they wouldn't like, mind what you have to say. But seeing how you haven't, you can just go with it? They won't mind, in fact, it seems they are into you.”</p><p>That seems easier than he thought it'll be. Just before Mask left, Bobble gave him a warning.</p><p>“If you ever hurt their feelings, I have the right to beat you up!”</p><p>Wow, thanks Bobble.</p><p>Though Mask understood where she was coming from, seeing how close she was with them. That, he never understood how they got close but he appreciates the help he got from her.</p><p>Now it was time to find them and tell how he feels.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The one I love is you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was it, Mask told himself. He was finally going to do this. After coming up with a small plan, he was finally going to confess to the one he was crushing on. After sending them a message if they could meet up somewhere. A few minutes had passed before he finally got a reply.</p><p>Scared, Mask wondered if they had declined before he saw they didn't mind at all! That's the first step. After making the plan where to meet, Mask decided to quickly get ready, putting his gas mask on and grabbing his wallet before he left.</p><p>Mask did his best to be at the meeting place, running as fast as he could. “Whoa there Mask! You didn't have to run all the way here” he heard the familiar voice, looking up to see them smiling at him as he caught his breath. “I-I didn't waaant you to wait looonger” Mask said, clearing his throat. “I don't mind waiting! Though I have to ask, was there something too wanted to tell me?”</p><p>Mask couldn't believe what he was hearing. “H-Hooooow did yooo-”</p><p>“It's easy for me to tell, of course! The way you typed your message tells me!” They replied, Mask looking quite surprised at them. “If ooooonly you used that when we’re out” Mask replied, getting a pout from them. “Hey! Don't be like that!” They said, getting a small laugh from Mask. </p><p>“Can we gooooo to somewhere more privaaate?”</p><p>The two of them walked alongside a playground, no one in their sight. That was good, as he saw them head for the swings, Mask soon joining them.</p><p>“There's something I waaaaanted to say to you” Mask sighed, getting all his courage as he swung a bit, curious eyes looking at him. “Oh?” He heard their reply, Mask starting to feel dread. What if they didn't accept his confession? What if something goes wrong?</p><p>What if they started to hate him?</p><p>Mask shook the thoughts out of his head before he continued. “I know we haaad our ups and dooowns, but I.. I alwaaays enjoyed our time together when we haaave the chance. You're like the suuuun, but I'm like a moth. Ugh, I'm not good with woooord! I'm trying to say.. I love you.”</p><p>Was what Mask finally said, a rush of fear slowly filled him. Would it have been better if he didn't say anything? Just as Mask was about to say anything, he heard them speak up. “You love me..?”</p><p>Mask nodded, his face flushed cyan a bit. What were they going to say? He didn't expect the answer they gave him. “I didn't think you would feel the same. I really didn't know how I should tell you, but you beat me to it~! I love you too” they gave him a smile, Mask feeling the fear being replaced with relief.</p><p>“Thank you, Aloha. I'll always make you happy.”</p><p>Mask finally gave him a smile. To the one he loves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>